


Не его выбор

by KisVani



Category: DC Extended Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Krypton, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Он мало что мог выбирать в своей жизни, а Джор-Эл отнял у него то, что осталось.





	Не его выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Авторские допущения и хэдканоны.

Не им было решать, встретятся они или нет. Как и не им было решать, кем они станут в жизни.

Они могли решать, с кем станут общаться и до какого статуса дослужатся, только и всего.

Однажды Дру-Зоду, тогда еще младшему офицеру, поручили следить за молодым ученым из дома Эл, который испытывал возможности выведенного им же верхового животного. 

Начальство считало, что эти существа могут пригодиться армии. Зод полагал, что для военных целей они будут бесполезны, но он был не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Потому честно прихватил все, что могло понадобиться, и отправился вместе с ученым в старую часть города.

Странный плоскомордый гривастый гибрид с четырьмя крыльями и когтистыми лапами легко поднялся в воздух, словно его седок ничего не весил. 

На третьем круге, закладывая виражи вокруг витых опор моста, он неудачно повернулся, взбрыкнул, и ученый полетел на землю.

Зод успел выкинуть пружинящую сетку и поймать его. 

— Похоже, я где-то ошибся, надо перепроверить генетическую структуру на послушание, — заметил ученый, выбираясь из светящихся нитей.

— Или нужно научиться ездить верхом, — ответил Зод.

Ответом ему был заливистый смех.

— А я думал, что у вояк нет чувства юмора, — сказал ученый, — кстати, я Джор-Эл. А ты?

— Дру-Зод из Кандора, — кивнул Зод, — кстати, я не шутил. Порой проблема не в генетике.

— Всегда проблема в чьей-то генетике, — пожал плечами Джор-Эл, — просто вопрос, в чьей именно.

Гибрид снова заложил вираж вокруг опоры и приземлился недалеко от них, потряхивая рыжей гривой.

***

 

Дружбой между представителями разных каст никого на Криптоне не удивить, но она редко длится долго. Слишком разные интересы и слишком разный подход к жизни. Но у Зода и Джор-Эла получалось находить нечто общее. Или хотя бы нечто такое, в чем они друг друга понимали.

— Вот скажи, зачем Криптону армия, если мы ни с кем не боремся, а нападать на нас некому? — спросил как-то раз Джор-Эл. — Скажи честно, с точки зрения военного.

Фаора уже успела связаться с Зодом и спросила, где носит майора, но он посоветовал ей разбираться с курсантами самостоятельно. Она не была слишком довольна, но больше его не беспокоила.

У него редко выдавался свободный день, а еще реже удавалось застать Джор-Эла не занятым очередным своим проектом. Так что жертвовать этими редкими минутами ради каких-то курсантов Зод был не намерен.

— С точки зрения военного, армия всегда необходима, — начал Зод. — Никто не рискует нападать на Криптон именно благодаря нам.

Джор-Эл подпер подбородок ладонью, на его лице играли блики света, исходящие от меняющей оттенки стены, которая постоянно перестраивалась, изображая разные сценки из истории Криптона. Зод старался не смотреть на нее, потому что мерцание его здорово раздражало, но другие места в общественном центре были не такими удобными и недостаточно уединенными, чтобы можно было нормально общаться. 

— Я всегда считал, что у нас нет врагов из-за нашей дипломатической политики и технического превосходства, — сказал Джор-Эл.

— Варвары способны уничтожить более развитую цивилизацию, Джор, — ответил Зод. — Если видят ее слабость.

— Но это решат оборонительные спутники, — Джор-Эл нахмурился, — зачем нам каста военных? Не обижайся, я не о тебе, я теоретически.

Зод хмыкнул.

— Теоретически, — повторил он, а потом продолжил: — Есть и другая причина. Армия и сама наша каста — это механизм сдерживания.

— Ты намекаешь на вооруженный мятеж, если Генетический Совет начнет совершать ошибки? — спросил Джор-Эл с непонятной интонацией, не то насмешливой, не то недоверчивой.

— Именно, — не стал отнекиваться Зод. — В случае чего — мы аварийный выход.

— Военные, — Джор-Эл потянулся. — Все решаете силой. Слова дают больше действий.

— Тут ты не прав, — ответил Зод, — иногда нужно действовать.

— Странно такое слышать от того, кто второй месяц не принимает мое приглашение, — вздохнул Джор-Эл.

— У меня курсанты.

— Ну не придут же они в мою спальню, Дру!

Зод рассмеялся, и Джор-Эл спустя пару секунд тоже.

Влечение между представителями разных каст бывает чаще, чем дружба. Но редко оно держит кого-то вместе дольше пары ночей.

Этим они с Джор-Элом тоже отличались от большинства криптонцев.

***

 

Зод не мог назвать свои чувства к Ларе Лор-Ван ненавистью. Как не мог назвать их симпатией. Он не ощущал к ней ничего. 

Познакомились они случайно, когда Джор-Эл целый день не отвечал на вызовы Зода, а Келекс, его домашний робот, говорил штампованное: «Он занят в виварии, передайте сообщение».

В виварии Зод и столкнулся с темноволосой незнакомкой, судя по виду и одежде — тоже ученой.

— Это Лара Лор-Ван, она сейсмолог, а это Дру, в смысле Дру-Зод, мой друг, в общем, знакомьтесь, — сказал Джор-Эл и сбежал к своим истошно орущим гибридам, которые рвались размять крылья.

— Интересно, как биоинженерия или кибернетика Джор-Эла связана с вашей сферой работы? — спросил Зод.

— Интересно, откуда у представителя военной касты ключи и коды доступа от личной лаборатории Джор-Эла, — в тон ему ответила Лара Лор-Ван.

А потом к ним подошел и сам Джор-Эл, предложил пообедать и выпроводил обоих, как только посчитал, что это не будет казаться невежливым.

Они сталкивались еще несколько раз после этого. 

Зод узнал о проекте, который как-то был связан с недрами Критона и его энергетикой. Джор-Эл и Лара Лор-Ван работали над ним вместе.

Случилась так, что она выдергивала Джор-Эла посреди вечера или с утра пораньше из постели, да и сам Зод пару раз уводил его из лаборатории, а она закатывала глаза и говорила что-то вроде: «Да, Джор, отдохни, сколько можно работать».

В целом, она казалась ему такой же, как все остальные ученые: оторванной от действительности и смотрящей на все с сугубо профессиональным интересом.

***

 

— Мы с Ларой скоро поженимся, — заявил Джор-Эл.

Зод застонал и попытался глубже закопаться в покрытие постели. Перестраивающаяся ткань правильно поняла его намерения и накрыла с головой.

— Не принимай это близко к сердцу, — продолжил Джор-Эл. — Дру? Дру!

— Я никак не принимаю, — ответил Зод, — только как глупую шутку.

Он мечтал уснуть. День выдался безумно тяжелым. 

Ему все чаще казалось, что его каста развалится без него, особенно после того как он получил повышение. Это не считая того, что потом было обсуждение планов с парой особо преданных союзников, а после него, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, он полетел к Джор-Элу.

И после пары выпитых бутылок и секса у того еще оставались силы на какие-то детские розыгрыши.

— Я серьезно, Лара станет моей женой через две недели!

Джор-Эл добился своего: Зод сел и дал знак, чтобы в комнате зажегся свет.

— А теперь рассказывай.

Джор-Эл поморщился от слишком яркого света и виновато улыбнулся.

— У нас будет проект… и мне важно… нам обоим важно, чтобы мы с Ларой были женаты.

— И что это за проект такой? — спросил Зод.

Он ощущал неприятный холодок внутри. Часть его отказывалась верить в происходящее, а другая говорила, почему-то — голосом Фаоры, что этого следовало ожидать.

— Это неважно, но связано с будущим Криптона. Ты же не это… не ревнуешь? Не обиделся?

— О будущем Криптона волнуются военные, — ответил Зод, — серьезно, Джор, брак это еще более глупая твоя идея, чем отрастить бороду.

Джор-Эл потянулся к бороде, которая выглядела довольно жиденькой, несмотря на все его старания, а потом помотал головой.

— Военные способны только на мятеж и свержение власти, а сейчас у нас более серьезная проблема. Которую не решить грубой силой, — сказал он.

— Слова все решат, да? — насмешливо спросил Зод, спуская ноги с кровати и оглядываясь в поисках своей одежды.

— Нет, но этот проект… мой и Лары, может помочь.

Один из домашних роботов принес Зоду его одежду, явно поняв его намерения лучше, чем Джор-Эл. Тот спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь домой, — ответил Зод, — очевидно, тебе стоит сейчас быть с Ларой, а не со мной.

— Она знала, что ты так скажешь, — грустно сказал Джор-Эл, но остановить его не пытался.

***

 

— Твои планы слишком сложные, — вот что сказала Фаора. — Можно пойти простым путем. Просто перебить весь генетический совет.

— Да. И на их место придут другие. Или нас отыщут и отправят на соматическую рекомбинацию, — ответил Зод, — нет, нужно, чтобы нас поддерживала вся наша каста. И большая часть остальных.

— Ты всегда можешь убить Лару, — предложила Фаора.

— Неудачная шутка.

Фаора похлопала его по плечу, прежде чем выйти и оставить его наедине со своими мыслями.

Зод пришел на свадьбу. А еще он принимал предложения встреч, но больше не переступал порога дома Джор-Эла и Лары. Он отдал ключ-пропуск и посоветовал Джор-Элу сменить коды.

— Мне важна твоя дружба, — сказал Зод, — но больше ничего.

— Почему ты такой упрямый? — спросил Джор-Эл.

— А почему ты такой женатый?

— Снова за свое? Сколько тебе говорить? Это для нашего проекта!

Впервые за все время их знакомства Зоду захотелось ударить Джор-Эла. Со всей силы.

***

 

— Джор-Эл похитил Кодекс, — сказала Фаора.

Зод смотрел на поверженный генетический совет, но перед глазами стояло только лицо Джор-Эла.

— Я не ожидал от него ничего меньшего, — ответил он Фаоре. — Мне нужен корабль. 

И по пути он подумал, что впервые за долгие годы он придет в дом Джор-Эла.

И впервые в жизни — придет как его враг.


End file.
